1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the fields of advertising and decorating devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a light panel display apparatus such as for placement on a table top for displaying and illuminating a graphic image printed on an image sheet, and preferably for displaying and illuminating graphic images on opposing first and second image sheets. The apparatus includes an upright panel assembly and a base assembly into which the panel assembly is mounted, the panel assembly comprising a translucent primary panel having a substantially smooth primary panel first face and a primary panel second face with at least one light distributing groove, and a translucent diffusing panel having substantially smooth diffusing panel inward and outward faces, for placement parallel and adjacent to and preferably in abutting relation with the primary panel second face, a translucent first image sheet having a first image and being positioned substantially parallel and adjacent to, and preferably abutting the diffusing panel outward face, and preferably a translucent second image sheet having a second image and being positioned substantially parallel and adjacent to and preferably abutting the primary panel second face, and a cover sheet structure generally having an inverted U-shape with translucent first and second cover sheet sections extending over the first and second image sheets, respectively, and with a cover connecting portion, the panel assembly having a panel assembly upper end and a panel assembly lower end. The translucent primary panel diffusion panel and image sheets preferably are clear and transparent, with the exception of the images themselves.
The base assembly preferably includes a horizontally extending base member with an upwardly opening panel assembly receiving slot into which the panel assembly lower end is removably and engagingly fitted such that the panel assembly is retained by the base assembly in an upright position, a lighting circuit including an electric power source and a light source positioned and oriented to radiate light into a collective edge of the panel assembly of sufficient intensity to illuminate the panel assembly. The lower ends of the first and second cover sheet sections preferably each include a horizontal outwardly protruding engaging bulge for releasable snap engagement into corresponding slot interior recess preferably in the form of an engaging channel, such channels being provided in opposing longitudinal walls of the slot.
The lighting circuit preferably further includes an off/on switch, and the light source preferably is a series of light emitting diodes or LED's distributed along the lower surface of the panel assembly receiving slot and joined together as part of an LED bar. The base member preferably is hollow to define an internal chamber containing the lighting circuit, and the power source preferably includes a battery, but also could be a wall outlet for which a power cord with a plug is provided.
The base member preferably is a housing in the form of a plastic box defining a housing shell, and a conventional battery compartment box, an inwardly beveled housing front wall and an inwardly beveled housing back wall, both for mounting and displaying visible indicia such as for branding purposes, upright housing side walls, a housing top wall and upright slot walls bordering and defining the panel assembly receiving slot so that the slot has a depth sufficient to retain the LED bar and receive and securely mount the panel assembly lower end. The beveled housing front and rear walls, respectively, each preferably have a slightly recessed central area referred to herein as an indicia recessed region into which a sticker or plaque bearing indicia can be seated flush or below the level of the housing outer surface. The activating slide button of the on/off switch preferably is seated flush with the housing top wall upper surface within a switch recess in housing top wall, so that the on/off switch can be accessed and operated by a restaurant or bar owner such as with the tip of a flat head screw driver or other tool, but only with difficulty by customers inclined to turn the light source on or off against the wishes of the owner. The slot wall interior surface preferably angles outwardly as it progresses downwardly, so that the slot widens with depth and so that bulges resiliently cause the slot wall upper ends to bow apart as the lower end of panel assembly is inserted into the slot. Following panel assembly insertion, as the bulges reach the wider slot lower end, the slot wall upper ends snap back to their original linear shapes to retain the bulges and panel assembly lower end mounted in base assembly. Slot wall notches preferably are provided near opposing ends or the longitudinal segments of the slot wall to free the slot wall middle segment to more freely and resiliently flex outwardly as the panel assembly lower end and the bulges pass downwardly between the slot wall middle segments, whereupon as noted she slot wall middle segments resiliently snap back to their initial linear configurations and their resilience releasibly traps and retains the panel assembly lower end and bulges, to securely mount the panel assembly. The LED bar preferably rests within the slot and is secured with glue to the housing top wall lower surface surrounding slot within slot walls. A battery chamber box is secured to the lower surface of the housing top wall, preferably with 3M™ double-sided tape, and a light circuit wire extends downwardly through a wire port in the housing top wall from the LED bar to the on/off switch, and from there to the power source.
The at least one light distributing groove preferably is a light groove in the form of a score on the second face surface and preferably takes the form of a series of substantially horizontal such light distributing grooves extending generally from the lower end to the upper end of the primary panel second face for redistributing light intensity throughout the primary panel to more evenly illuminate the image sheets, so that there is not brighter light at the panel assembly lower end and dimmer light at the upper end. To more effectively achieve uniform light intensify redistribution, the grooves preferably become progressively closer together from the lower end to the upper end of the primary panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have long been lighted signs and other image illumination devices for advertising and other purposes. Various lighted displays have been developed for use on restaurant tables and on bars to advertise products, especially bottled water and beer. These devices have in some instances been a hollow light box containing a light bulb and having a front wall including a frosted panel onto which an advertising image sheet is secured. A more recent development has been a solid translucent panel illuminated by a light beamed into an edge of the panel and having an advertising image sheet secured over one or both outward faces. A problem with these display devices has been that the light intensity diminishes with distance from the light source so that the illuminated image is brightly lighted at the bottom and dimly lighted at the top.
Hillstrom, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,705, issued on May 24, 2005, discloses a light panel designed to solve the problem of progressively diminishing image illumination. Hillstrom, et al. provides an upright translucent panel illuminated by an upwardly directed light source below the panel edge. For one embodiment shown in FIG. 3B, one panel face has a series of horizontal grooves which become progressively closer together with increased distance from the light source. This arrangement of grooves can, when properly placed, redistribute the light intensity throughout the panel so that the intensity is substantially uniform from bottom to top. Nevertheless, while the problem of uniformity can be solved in this way, the solution leads to another problem. The grooves in the panel are visible through an image sheet placed over the grooved face of the panel and disrupt and distort the image. Therefore one is left to choose between displaying two opposing images with uneven light distribution or displaying one image with even light distribution.
Lerner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,024, issued on Jul. 18, 1995, teaches an edge-lighted display including an illuminated panel for displaying images on its two panel faces, the panel tapering in thickness from bottom to top. Image illuminating light sources, described as incandescent lamps, fit into a series of openings along the bottom edge of the panel.
Yeh, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0118026, published on Jun. 24, 2004, reveals a side-beam reflecting billboard structure. Yeh includes a solid acrylic board having a light source along one edge of the hoard and a text or graphic image on one face, the board containing a reflecting panel with guiding ink which cross-crosses the board interior for distributing light throughout the board. Yeh is a relatively bulky and expensive structure to manufacture.
Tuite, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0323315, published on Dec. 31, 2009, discloses what is termed an illuminated table tent. Tuite, et al. includes a translucent tubular display sheet containing a co-axially extending tubular light refractor surrounded by a tubular light diffuser. Tuite, et al., is simply another version of the dated, bulky light box design.
Ashall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,968, issued on May 6, 1997, teaches a display system including transparent opposing surfaces and a light source at one edge for illuminating both surfaces. Each of the surfaces is provided with a matrix of dots arranged to permit interaction of the light between the surfaces to evenly distribute light throughout the surfaces and thus evenly illuminate a graphic image on one of the surfaces. Ashall appears to be complex and expensive to manufacture, and applicant questions the effectiveness of the matrix of dots.
Konomi, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0022721, published on Sep. 20, 2001, reveals a double sided edge lighting-type display light box. Again, a bulky box device is provided with a light directing panel and two fluorescent bulbs contained within the box along opposing box edges for illuminating front and rear translucent box panels on which indicia are provided.
Lu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,770, issued on Oct. 9, 2007, discloses a double-sided light box. Lu includes two opposing image display surfaces, a rectangular frame having wiring ducts, four upper and lower lids, and a spring blade. Thus Lu revisits and perhaps updates the old bulky and expensive light box design.
Akiyama, U.S. Pat. No. 8,049,850, issued on Nov. 1, 2011, teaches a double-sided display apparatus. Akiyama includes two display panels where one panel is positioned on top of the other panel and each having two transparent substrates disposed opposite each other with a liquid crystal layer disposed between them. Akiyama is thus complex, bulky and relative expensive to manufacture.
Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,542, issued on May 17, 2011, reveals a back lighted replaceable image sheet display apparatus. Dunn includes a light guide plate and a replaceable image sheet placed over the guide plate which is intended to provide uniform illumination, guide plate preferably being retained within a frame, all of which are illuminated with light emitting diodes.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus which illuminates at least one and preferably two opposing images on image sheets and distributes light intensity uniformly across both images so that the images are clearly visible without distortion.
It more specifically an object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus which includes an upright translucent primary panel having a generally smooth first face and having a second face with at least one light distributing groove for distributing light evenly through the panel with generally uniform intensity, and a light source delivering light into an edge of the primary panel, a diffusion panel positioned over the second face to diffuse the visual impression of the groove, and a first image sheet with a first image positioned over the primary panel first face and a second image sheet with a second image positioned over the primary panel second face such that the diffusion panel prevents cluttering and distortion of the second image, such that both the first and second images are displayed simultaneously with uniform intensity of light throughout each image, so that the capability of the apparatus is thereby effectively doubling through displaying two opposing images rather than just one.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus including a cover sheet structure fitting around and thereby holding the primary panel, the diffusing panel and the first and second image sheet upper ends together to prevent them from bowing and fanning apart.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a display apparatus which is readily hand portable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide which a display apparatus which is easy to understand and use, is attractive, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.